1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the fabrication of semiconductor devices and, more specifically, to a photoresist material having both negative and positive characteristics so that the processing windows are wider.
2. Background Art
Manufacturing of semiconductor devices is dependent upon the accurate replication of computer aided design (CAD) generated patterns onto the surface of a device substrate. The replication process is typically performed using lithographic processes followed by a variety of subtractive (etch) and additive (deposition) processes.
Photolithography, a type of lithographic process, is used in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, integrated optics, and photomasks. The process basically comprises: applying a layer of a material that will react when exposed to actinic energy, known as a photoresist or, simply, a resist; selectively exposing portions of the photoresist to light or other ionizing radiation, i.e., ultraviolet, electron beams, X-rays, etc., thereby changing the solubility of portions of the resist; and developing the resist by washing it with a basic developer solution, such as tetramethylammonium hydroxide ("TMAH"), thereby removing the non-irradiated (in a negative resist) or irradiated (in a positive resist) portions of the layer.
As the need for higher and higher levels of integration has arisen in the industry, the need for a larger number of lines and spaces in a given area has increased dramatically. In response, the scaling of lithographic features has been an essential aspect of enhancing the performance and density of semiconductor devices. Lithographic scaling has been achieved primarily by three methods: increasing the numerical aperture (NA) of the expose tool; reducing the exposure wavelength; and improving the response of the photoresist. These three parameters are expressed in the Rayleigh model for lithographic resolution, as given by the equation: EQU R=k.lambda./NA
where R is the resolution, k is an empirically derived parameter that is dependent on photoresist performance, .lambda. is the expose wavelength, and NA is the numerical aperture of the expose tool.
The "k" factor is reduced by resists that can provide a wider focus/expose process window for a high resolution feature. Historically, this "k" factor has been reduced by altering the resist components for example: by adding resins and sensitizers with higher contrast; employing thinner resist films; and using anti-reflective films. The reduction of the "k" factor is becoming more important because NA values are reaching their limit at 0.65-0.70 and since work at reducing the expose wavelength from the state-of-the art of 248 nm is still in preliminary stages.
Therefore, there is a desire for a photoresist material that overcomes one or more of the aforementioned shortcomings.